Bunny
by maddierxwr
Summary: Kenny X Butters. This is my first ever South Park fanfic, and I'll warn you that the chapters are short. People on deviantART seem to like it, so I decided to upload it here. Enjoy! : Ps! Even though its rated M, There's only like one lemon chapter. ;o
1. Chapter 1

I'd been thinking about him a lot lately. It's really weird because eight years ago I hardly paid him any attention. It was no surprise that we ended up in the same high school. I mean, there's only one high school in this shit whole town. As soon as I'm old enough, I'm getting out of here. I'm going to make something of myself. I'd rather die a virgin then end up like my dad.

I shook my head side ways once flinging the golden hair out of my eyes as I closed my locker. And sure enough, as soon as I turned around, there he was.

"H-Hi, Kenny." He stuttered while wearing his perfect little smile. Butters was one of the most nervous kids that I had ever met. He always stuttered. but it was so damn adorable. Some times I caught myself daydreaming about what Butters would look like if he was a chick. It really freaked me out when I realized what I was thinking, but I had to admit that Butters would have made a totally cute girl. I mean, I'd tap her.

"Hey, Butters." I said as my bangs fell back in front of my eyes. It was that time of day again. Every week day, right after the bell rang Butters was right there ready to haul me off to the music room so he could tutor me. I was failing in math (shocker) and Butters was one of the smartest kids in school. Honestly, I thought that he would do my work for me because he's such a pushover. But, dude I was so wrong. Butters made me work so hard and I would get so angry, I would scream about it. Well, sometimes. But in the end, I really didn't mind. I was starting to get better at math and I got to be with Butters, so I guess its not so bad. He's really not like everyone thinks he is. He's sweet and thoughtful and he'll always be there for you. I like him. A lot. And that scares me.

"Well, w-we're here." Butters chimed as we arrived at the door of the music room. He was batting those innocent eyelashes at me as I opened the door. I let him go in first. Once inside, I shrugged off my orange parka and sat down at one of the tables.

"How was school today?" I asked, getting out my math book. I brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"It was pretty good for me." He said, seeming calmer now that we were alone. "How was your day, Kenny?"

I sighed. His definition of 'pretty good' was pretty sad. Butters was alone all day long. He sat alone in class, he ate alone a lunch, and he spent all of his breaks alone studying. But I guess he could smile at the end of the day because he was used to being alone. He had been for as long as I'd known him.

"It was alright I guess." I answered, not wanting to go into any stories. "It's going to be better now that we're together though, right?" I blushed and hid my face in my math book. I hadn't meant for it to come out that way. I looked up after a short while, and Butters was blushing right back at me. He nodded and giggled.

"It sure is." He said. He glanced at the clock. "Oh, we should get to work before we run out of time." The blond boy across the table started with some fractions. I nodded and mumbled yea's and mmhm's, but I really wasn't paying attention. There was something on my mind. I really need to figure something out. I needed to know why I liked Butters so much. I needed to know why the words 'cute' and 'adorable' always came into my head when I saw him. I hoped like hell that I wasn't...Ya know... A fag.

"Butters,I have to ask you something." I interrupted.

"Alright, wh-what is it?" He smiled.

"Have you ever... Liked a guy?"

Everything was silent. He stared at me in confusion. I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. But finally, Butters spoke.

"W-W-Well gee, Kenny... Whydya ask?" He asked suspiciously. He really had gotten cleverer over the years. Good for him.

"Well... My friend! He thinks that he might like this guy, but he's straight, so he's really confused. Yea. I was just wondering if you know what that's like because I don't and I just wanted to help him..." I trailed off because I was babbling like an idiot. I had gone way to far and I was sure that Butters would know that I wasn't talking about any friend. The boy laughed softly. I felt my cheeks heat up and turn red.

"Well, I h-have liked a few g-guys before." Butters admitted, twirling a lock of sunshine colored hair around his finger. "And I... I k-kinda like one right n-now." I don't know how, but I always knew that Butters was going to turn out gay. Either that or end up with some bitch who he didn't really love. But hearing his confession, it made my heart pound. I tried so hard to make it stop, but I couldn't. I had to face the facts. I liked Butters.

"Thanks, Butters..." I muttered. I didn't see the confused look on his face, but looking back, I knew it had to be there. After all, Butters didn't know that he had just helped me solve my problem.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week had passed since the day I figured out that I had feelings for Butters. I was still trying to accept it. I really couldn't believe that I liked a DUDE. I mean, I had always gone for the girls with the huge tits and nice ass. Ya know, the future Play Boy Bunnies. I had never pictured myself liking a DUDE. But Butters was so adorable! And his personality was every guys dream. He was sweet as hell, willing to do anything for you, and totally let you be the leader. Sounds perfect right? Butter's had the looks, the personality, all that was missing was a fucking vagina.

It was Saturday and I was sitting in my shit whole room alone. I had plans to hang out with Stan, but he canceled because he had a date with Wendy. I swear, if they break up one more time, I'll kill them both so they can't get back together. Again. They had been on and off so many times that I'd lost count. I sighed as I remembered this. Stan had turned into such an ass whole over the years. His life revolved around football and Wendy. He barely had time for even Kyle anymore. And they were supposed to be best friends! So if you hadn't guessed, I personally hadn't talked to him since... Well since middle school I guess.

I wasn't going to sit around and be bored, so I picked up my house phone, witch I hoped would work this week, and dialed the number of the first person that popped into my head.

"Hello?" Rang the voice of Mrs. Stotch. I was surprised. I hadn't really realized that I was calling him.

"Uh... Oh, hi. Is Butter's there?" I asked awkwardly.

"He sure is. May I ask who's calling?"

"Kenny McCormick."

"One moment, Kenny."

Mrs. Stotch called for Butters. She told him that one of his 'little friends' was on the phone. She hadn't changed one bit since I had first met her. She still treated her son like he was a child. It was creepy.

"H-Hello?" He said. I smiled. That little stutter was so damn cute.

"Hi, Butters." I cooed. He seemed to be calmer when I talked a little softer to him.

"Oh, Kenny! Hi!"

He was excited that I'd called. My heart thumped in my chest and I froze. What was I supposed to say next? How are you? What are you doing? Those both sounded so lame.

"Hey, d'you wanna do something today?" I asked. I knew my parents wouldn't care if I went out. They would probably be happy to get me out of the house. Hell, they probably wouldn't even notice that I was gone.

"Sure! Let me ask my parents if you can m-maybe come over or s-something." Butter set the phone down. I was waiting for a few minutes before he picked up again.

"Kenny?"

"I'm here."

"Oh. M-My dad said that it would be fine if you come over. He said you can spend the night too! I-If you want to..." Butters giggled nervously. I thought for a few seconds. Spend the night at Butters' house? Sure I would be made fun of by anyone who found out, but it could be really nice. I hadn't ever spent time with him outside of school.

"Sure. I'll come right over." I finally replied.

"Shouldn't you ask your parents first?"

"No, Butters." I let out a soft chuckle hoping to hide the anger in my voice. "They don't care." God I hated them so much. But I didn't need to go on about that in Butters' innocent little ear. Not when he already had a hell of his own to deal with at home.

"Oh, a-alright. I'll see you soon, Kenny!"

"Okay, later."

"Bye." He said before he hung up. I clicked the end button, threw the phone down on my bed, and gathered up a bunch of clothes into the closest thing I had to an over night bag: my pillow case. The Stotch's would probably have extra pillows. I made my way out of my room and towards the door. My dad was lying on the couch watching TV. Beer bottle in hand of course.

"Where d'ya think yer goin'?" He slurred.

"Out." I snapped. He mumbled something that I didn't understand, but I ignored him and walked out of my parents' sad excuse of a house. I really couldn't wait to move out. I didn't care if I ended up on the streets in a box as long as I was out of that shit whole and away from those goddamn, redneck idiots.

It didn't take long to walk to Butter's house. Even though his family lived in the richer part of town, South Park was so small that I could probably walk from one end to the other in a few hours. So there I was on the Stotch's sairs. I brushed my hair out of my eyes before I rang the doorbell. God, I needed a hair cut. To bad my mom was to damn lazy and poor to take me out so I could get one.

"Hello, Kenny." Said Mrs. Stotch as she opened the door. She was wearing her usual ankle length skirt and sweater. She opened the door wider so that I could come in. I took a brief look around the house. At least what I could see of it. It was alot nicer then mine, but it wasn't so different from Kyle's, Eric's, Craig's, or any of my other friends' house. Cleaner maybe, but the architect was about the same.

"Butters is up in his room." Mrs. Stotch pointed me to the stairs. "Its the second one on the right." I nodded and smiled before heading up.


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked twice when I reached Butters' bedroom door.

"Come in!" He chimed. And I did. I had to stop for a moment. The walls had been painted since the last time I'd been in this room. They were now an off white color with purple trim near the ceiling. Butters had a few posters of weird bands and really childish crap that I'd never even heard of. The Hello Kitty one was the poster that caught my eye though. There was also a purple desk with books, a laptop, and cutesy little nick-nacks, a shelf that had a few Hello Kittys, and on his bed there was a bigger Hello Kitty, who sat on top of a white and purple bed set. Everything matched so perfectly. And it seemed that Butters was really into Hello Kitty. So sweet...

"Hi, Kenny!" The boy exclaimed as he wrapped his arms tightly around my torso. I smiled and ran my hand up and down his upper back a few times.

"Hi."I muttered in reply as Butters rested his chin on my chest. He looked up at me with his clear blue eyes and flawless smile.

"Do you wanna put your stuff down?" He asked. I nodded and he took the pillow case from my hands, letting go of me in the process. He skipped over to his bed and placed my things on top of it. It was so weird to see my old, dirty, stained pillow case on his perfectly clean and tidy little bed. I looked at it for a while and it really made me think. I had accepted that I liked Butters, fuck, I had even accepted that I wanted to be with Butters, but I couldn't help from wondering if I should be with Butters. He was so precious and innocent. Was I going to dirty him? Was I going to make him like me if I got too close to him? The last thing I wanted was to taint him or ruin him in any way.

"Hey, what's the matter, Kenny?" Butters asked, shattering my thoughts.

"Huh?" I wasn't quite sure what he meant. I was still trying to come back down to Earth.

"You looked awful sad..."

"Oh, I did? I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Wh-What were you thinking about?"

"Do you remember when we were in 4th grade?" I was trying to think of something to talk about as quickly as I could. So much shit happened in the 4th grade that I was sure Butters wouldn't know if I was making something up.

"Mmhm. I sure do."

"Do you remember that time that Eric tricked you by pretending to be a robot from Japan?" I was glad that A.W.E.S.O.M.-O was the first thing to pop into my head. That way I didn't have to make something up. "Well, I don't think that Eric payed for it. I mean, that tape you got of him was pretty awful." I couldn't help but to burst into laughter at the memory of Cartmen dancing around with a blond wig and a Justin Timberlake cut out. Butters giggled along with me. "But I don't think it was enough." The younger boy shrugged.

"I think it was good enough. We were only 8. But if he did something like that now, I would sure be sore." Butters made a face that was a cross between a pout and a scowl. It was too adorable for words. It made my stomach turn and I smiled awkwardly.

"I love that face..." I cooed.

Butters cocked his head and smiled back at me. "Why?"

"Its cute!" We both laughed softly and my cheeks burn red. Saying that had been so embarrassing, but he didn't seem to mind. "So, what do you want to do today, Buttercup?" I asked, hoping that the nickname wasn't pushing it. "Its only three o'clock, so we have all day to do stuff." Butters tapped his chin and looked at me thoughtfully. He sighed and frowned. I could help from frowning back. "What's wrong?" I pleaded.

Butters bit his lip. "W-Well, I don't really know w-what to do at s-sleepovers cause I've never been to one..." He mumbled not looking me in the eye. This was the part of Butters that I hated. I really couldn't fucking stand it when he would act like he had done something wrong when he hadn't. But I knew it wasn't his fault. It was the way that his dad had treated him when he was a kid. And the hell that friends and (sometimes) I had given him was a big helper there. We were such little bastards. I took Butters' hands in my own and swung them back and forth, then rested my forehead against his and sighed as he had moments ago.

"But you have, Butters!" I said, my mouth twisting into a crooked grin. "Remember when you pretended to be a girl? And you went to some chick's sleepover?" I laughed softly, hoping he would laugh with me. Thank god he did.

"Yea... That was pretty horrible though."

I took his chin in my hand and tilted his face up towards me. "This one will be way more fun." I promised. "And ya know what? I feel special that your first real sleepover gets to be with me." I hoped so much that I was making him feel better. I let out a sigh of relief when he giggled and agreed with me.

"Me too. But you'll have to help me decide on what we should do!"

I nodded. "Okay. We should... Hmm..." We lived in fucking South Park. There wasn't anything to do. "I know. First you can give me a tour of your house. And then after that we can watch a movie (of your choice), and then we can just talk for a while before we go to bed. Oh, and do whatever you feel like doing in between. Does that sound fun?" Butters nodded, his blond locks ending up in his eyes. His hair looked like mine for a moment before I reached out and gingerly brushed the bangs from his face. I laughed to myself as he took my hand and started to drag me off down stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

We took a quick tour of his house, witch was mildly entertaining, aka boring as hell, then we when to his room and played some lame RPG's on his computer. That actually turned out to be a lot of fun. Mr. Stotch yelled at us about how we needed fresh air and sunshine, so we got off the computer and went out in the back yard for a while. Nothing crazy happened. We pretty much just hung out. But, fuck it was great. Ya know, I don't think that in all of my life I would have ever thought that I would be sitting in Butters' back yard, talking about nothing, and actually enjoying myself.

When the sun finally set, Butters and I agreed that it was time to settle down and watch a movie. We went to his room to changing into our night clothes. Our cheeks and noses were still red from being outside for so long (just because the sun was shining didn't mean it was warm. Its Colorado we're talking about here.) and Mrs. Stotch was making us some hot coco. She wasn't so bad. She was really nice actually. Its was Mr. Stotch that I didn't like. I turned around after I had slipped my shirt on. It was nothing special. Just a plain white wife-beater that had been passed down to me by my redneck brother. I had bleached it a few times at Kyle's house to get the stains out. My mom didn't bother to buy bleach. I was about to head downstairs when I noticed what Butters was wearing. He had on blue flannel shorts and a T-shirt with a picture of a duck on the front. It was so very like Butters to wear something adorable, even if it was just to sleep in. I smiled at him and he giggled back.

"Ready to go down stairs?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Mmhm. I can't wait for our hot coco." I replied. "My cheeks are still cold."

And it was then that everything changed. As Butters' soft, warm lips were pressed against my cheek, my heart melted and everything else froze. I stood there for a few moments just looking at him in shock. I couldn't believe that he had done that. Even after telling me that he liked someone.

"B-Butters..." I stuttered. The boy's face twisted into a look of pure terror. I felt like I was being stabbed in the chest over and over for every second I had to look at that face.

"I-I'm sorry, Kenny. I-I was just... Oh, hamburgers! I don't know. I-I'm s-sorr-"

I had to cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. He had taken everything the wrong way. He thought that I was freaked out or something. In a bad way. My eyes stung with tears that were struggling to break free. I'd never met a girl who's little pecks on the cheek had made me feel this way. I was overwhelmed. I could only imagine how his lips would feel... On my lips... As a tear rolled down Butters' cheek, I shook my head and brushed it away before it reached his chin.

"Don't cry, Buttercup." I muttered, my lips inches from his face. "Its not like that... I was shocked because..." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had to say it. I had balls, didn't I? Why was it so hard! "Butters, I think that I... No, I know that I do- I like you Butters. I like you a lot." It was so weird to say out loud. I wanted to stop, but once I got started I couldn't stop myself from spilling my guts. "You're the sweetest, smartest, most adorable person I've ever met and I... I really want you to like me too..." Here came the hard part. After all of this weirdness I wasn't even going to get to keep him for myself. But I mean, if you care about something you'll let it go right? "But I understand if you like somebody else. I just want you to be happy." I gave him the best smile I could manage and waited for a few moments. His face was blank. I knew that saying that was going to make everything weird, but it just made it worse that he wouldn't even say anything back. I sighed and frowned and finally, Butters smiled. He gave me a small laugh. I wasn't worried until his small laugh turned into a cackle. Was he laughing at me? I knew I should have said anything! I was so embarrassed. I turned away from him and grabbed the door handle. But before I could even open the door, Butters' hand covered mine. I looked at him wearily. I was done with this. I just wanted everything to be normal.

"Kenny, you're not so sharp, are you?" He asked sarcastically. I was seconds away from jerking my hand away and going home. I was beyond embarrassed! "I was talking about you, silly." Everything froze again. The first thing I did was kick myself for thinking that Butters would laugh at me. The second thing I did was inch towards him and grabbed his jaw. My lips lingered above his for a moment. Could I really dirty someone that I cared for so much? Could I really taint this innocent beauty? I didn't have to make a decision. Butters stood up on his toes and our lips touched for the first time. But he jerked away quickly. He was all teary again. What had I done now?

"Buttercup...?" I cooed wiping the tear away with my thumb.

"I-I can't..." He muttered.

"Why not?" I tried to keep my voice soft even though I wanted to scream. I was getting annoyed.

"'Cause I'm sc-scared... I don't want to get hurt, Kenny." This made since to me. Everyone he had ever gotten close to aside from me was either faking because they thought it was funny or they felt sorry for him.

"Oh, baby..." I wrapped my arms around him slowly and kissed the top of his head. "I'm not going to hurt you Butters. I won't ever hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. I'll be there for you just like you're always there for me."

"B-But what if one day you don't like me anymore?" The boy clung to my shirt. He was holding it so tight that I though it might rip right off of my body. But I could really give a fuck right now.

"And what if I don't ever stop liking you?" I lifted his face so that he would have to look at me and I smiled warmly. "What if I ended up falling in love with you? And what if you end up falling in love with me?" I couldn't believe I was saying this. First I like a guy, Butters of all people, and now I'm talking about falling in love? I sighed and took his face between my hands. I pressed my lips gently against his. I was afraid to do anything more then that. "I promise both of us that I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered. "Butters..." I closed my eyes. "Do you wanna be my... My... Well, you know..." No way I was going to say boyfriend. I opened my eyes and a smile took over my whole face as he nodded. I couldn't believe it. I was going out with a guy. And not just a guy, but Butters! I knew that if anyone found out that I was going to get made fun of and rejected for the rest of my life in South Park, but I didn't really care. I kissed the boy in front of me again, this time pulling him closer. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and even sucked on it for a second. Butters parted his lips and allowed me to explore. He was holding on tight to my shirt and making adorable little noises that I knew he didn't even notice. I was getting a turned on. I slipped a hand under his shirt, only to pull it back along with my tongue and the rest of my body. We both panted for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." I said with a laugh. "I got carried away."

"I don't mind." Butters smiled. I reached out for him again, but this time I just held him.

"Do you think our hot coco is cold now?" I joked. Everything was wonderful now. It was carefree and easy. I knew that it would get harder, but I didn't want to think about that. I just wanted to hold Butters. And I did.

"Boys!" Mrs. Stotch called up the stairs.

I detached myself from Butters with a jump. I was probably going to have to get used to his parents being around.


	5. Chapter 5

Butters and I ended up not watching a movie that night. We drank our hot coco in his kitchen table under a big blanket that his parents didn't question us sharing. It was cold after all. After we were finished, we headed back up to Butters' room. It had been a long day and honestly I couldn't wait to cuddle up with him. The moment the door was closed, I picked him up and tossed him over my shoulder.

He giggled. "What are you doing?" I tossed him gently to his bed. His eyes grew wide and I knew what he was thinking. I laughed mostly to myself. He was so fucking stupid when it came to relationships. He had always been. But how could he not be, being Butters and all? I lifted the white and purple covers and laid down next to him. Once Butters was under the covers too, I wrapped my arms around him, holding his face to my chest.

"Are you tiered?" I asked him, making sure I kept my voice soft. He nodded and I ran my fingers through his blond locks. "I'll be right back, okay?" I rolled out of bed to turn off the lights, but once I had done just that, Butters let out a squeak. I switched them back on and glanced across the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't like the dark..." He muttered. I noticed that he had pulled his blanket over his face to the point that the only thing I could see were his eyes. I walked over to the bed again and sat down the side that Butters wasn't lying on. I took his hands away from the blanket and gave his lips a soft peck. I also kissed his cheek, and then his nose, and then his lips again.

"If you're afraid of the dark, then you dust have a night light or something?" I continued to play with his hair.

"I-I do. I'm sorry, Kenny. I get awful scared when its dark..." He pleaded.

I kissed him again, not letting him finish what he was about to say. "Where is your night light?"

Butters bit his lip. "Oh, I j-just leave my closet light on..." I could tell that he thought I was getting frustrated with him. I kinda was, but I smiled at him to let him know that he didn't have anything to worry about.

"Alright." I cooed. I didn't even have a closet. My room was built to be some sort of office room or something and for some reason, the fucking bastards who built it didn't think that it needed a closet. I made my way over to Butters' closet and sure enough, I found a light switch inside. I switched it on and closed the doors (witch were those doors that had the little slits on them, so the light was shining dimly through the closet). I then turned off the overhead light and crawled into bed, holding Butters as I had earlier.

"Ya know, I would have been able to protect you from the monsters." I teased.

"You're mean." The smaller boy replied with a soft giggle.

"Goodnight, Buttercup." I muttered.

"Goodnight, Kenny. I..." Butters buried his face deeper into my chest. "I uff huh."

"What?" Had he said what I thought he had said? I couldn't tell because his voice was so muffled.

"I uff huh..."

"Butters, I can't understand you."

Butters pulled away and looked up at me, his cheeks burning red and his expression a hopeful and confused smile. "I l-l-love you..."

"Aw, Butters..." I couldn't stand to hear those words from him. Not yet. There was no way that he could be for real. He had to be saying it because he thought he had to or something. "I don't want you to say something like that if you don't want to."

Butters frowned at me. He grasped my shirt tightly. I'd never seen him act like this. "Listen, Kenny! Now, I've liked you for a real long time. I've thought about it real hard and I think its okay for me to tell you that I love you because I do! So I'll say it if I want." He was making that cute attempt at a scowl again. My heart fluttered. I was happy that he was getting more comfortable with me by the second. I mean, I thought he had been comfortable with me before, but ever since I had come over, Butters had really opened up to me. "B-But you don't have to say it." He added. I laughed.

"Alright then, Butters. You win this round." I said and kissed his lips one last time for the night. "Sweet dreams, baby."

"G'night, Kenny." Butters kissed my cheek and I smiled. A warm feeling had been building inside of me. I felt it in every part of my being. Maybe I really could fall in love with him.

center{The next morning}/center

I awoke to the sound of Mrs. Stotch's voice. "Breakfast is ready, boys!" She called up from the bottom of the stairs. My eyes fluttered open and met the adorable face of a sleeping Butters. I laughed to myself. Butters had probably learned to tune out his mother's voice by now. I stretched my arms and then played with his hair. I twisted a few locks around my fingers and then dropped them. Had everything from last night really happened? It had to have been real. Otherwise I wouldn't have ended up sleeping next to Butters in his bed.

"Boys! Hurry up now!" Mrs. Stotch called again.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Couldn't I just have this one little moment? Did she have to ruin it for me? Now when I remembered the first time waking up to that face I would have her voice in the back of my head.

"Butters~" I cooed, running the back of my fingers down his face. "Wake up, Butters. You're mom says breakfast is ready."

Butters moaned grumpily and pulled covers over his head. I gently pulled them back down, keeping his hands in mine. "Come on." I ordered gently, sitting up. "Aren't you hungry?" He shook his head making a blond blur in my vision. I tugged at his arms until he sat up and angrily opened his eyes. He grumbled something under his breath, but I didn't catch what he said. I knew that he wasn't going to walk down stairs, so I had no choice. I turned my back to him. "Come on, I'll carry you."

Butters wearily slung his arms around my neck and placed his legs on either side of me. I grabbed them and stood up. It was so cute, the way he nuzzled his face into the back of my shoulder as I carefully went down the steps. I honestly felt more like his father then his boyfriend doing this, but it didn't bother me.

"Looks like some one stayed up past his bedtime." Mrs. Stotch said to me, gently nodding to the boy on my back.

"We went to bed right after our coco..." I said a bit defensively.

"Well, Kenny, that was about eleven o'clock! Our Butters is used to getting to bed at around ten."

I nodded. It made since. I set Butters down carefully on one of the chairs in the dining room. They didn't have a dining room at my parents' house. They just had some chairs in the kitchen. My parents ate in the living room anyways. Kevin ate with them sometimes, but mostly we'd both eat in our rooms. My room was pretty much where I lived. There was no where else for me to go. I closed my eyes and took a whiff of the pancakes Mrs. Stotch was making. They smelled orgasmicly good. I wasn't sure if that was because they really were wonderful or if it was because the closest thing I'd had to pancakes in a long time was Ego.

"Smells good, Linda." Mr. Stotch said as he entered the room. I sat down next to Butters and 'mmhm'ed in agreement. It was a few more moments before we actually got to eat. They were just as good as they'd smelled. I promised myself then and there that my family was going to eat like this every morning. I wasn't going to be a poor old drunk like my dad. And Butters wasn't going to be some dirty bitch who stayed with me because he had no where else to go... Like my mom. Funny how Butters had slipped into my plans for the future with out me even noticing.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd grown up on sex, drugs, and alcohol. It had never been a big deal for me until now. I felt bad being drunk or high around Butters. I mean, he was so protective when it came to the kinda stuff. He actually cried once because I had a hangover. Then when I tried to talk to him about it, he kept going on over how he didn't want me to die. So of course from that day on, I had to be careful around Butters. I guess it was kinda a good thing that my little boyfriend was making me healthier. Boyfriend. God that word made me shiver. I mean, I wouldn't give up Butters for anything, but I hated to think that I could be bi... Or even worse; gay.

I went home that day after breakfast with his family, but I came right back over for dinner and ended up spending the night again even though it was a school night. All I really had to do was promise that we'd go to bed at ten. Anyways, over nighters turned into days, days turned into weeks, and before I knew it I hadn't been "under the influence" in a month. It was a big deal for me. I was so amazed and some how even proud of myself. I mean, I still smoked the cancer sticks, but only because I told Butters that he needed to take it easy on the demands.

No one at school knew how much time I spent with Butters. ('Cept Kyle. He was probably my best friend. I told him everything. And I mean everything...) I didn't care though because when I was with Butters, I felt safe... And like, complete. I know how lame that sounds, but I'm serious. On one hand, I didn't really care if anyone knew that I was dating Butters, it was a fact that I was dating a boy that I was trying to keep a secret. Trying being the keyword here....

School had been over for about an hour now and I was sitting outside waiting for Butters to get done with some smart kid extra shit. I mean, I was proud that my Butters was doing so well in school, but I really just wanted to talk to him. I just wanted to him to hold me. And talked to me about nothing. He had the most soothing voice... It had been a long day. I sighed and looked down at my worn out sneakers. I pushed my shaggy, dirty-blond hair out of my eyes as I sighed and lit up a cigarette. I really did need Butters. I just couldn't stop thinking about the shit that had happened today.

There I was, sitting in the back row of retard math like I always did. Just another day when BAM! Our ass whole teacher has to leave for the day. Maybe someone died? I don't know. He didn't tell us. So. My classmates and I get shoved into the regular math class. First of all, what the fuck? Why would you send the retard math students to a class that was more excelled then them? Whatever. I guess it was just so we wouldn't be alone. It wasn't so bad at first. I sat next to Kyle, who was volunteering as a TA and he offered to help me out. He was normally in the smart kid class like Butters. Kyle was probably the smartest kid I knew. Anyways, the math teacher isn't sure with what he should be teaching now that the retards are in his class, so he goes to ask another teacher. His absence wasn't a good idea. There were a few kids talking to each other and some doing homework from other classes; nothing out of the ordinary. But of course, that all ended when Eric Cartmen decided it was time to pick on someone.

"Hey, Keeenny~" He cooed.

"What?" I groaned, knowing he was going to make fun of my family or something.

"Why you sittin' so close to ol' Jewykins? Is he your girlfriend or something?"

My face turned red with anger and embarrassment. I was sitting close to Kyle because we had been whispering about him helping me, but before I could open my mouth in defense, Kyle opened his.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Cartmen!" Retorted the ginger through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kahl~. Do you have some sand in your vagina?"

The class laughed and Kyle slammed his hands down on the desk. "That's it!" He screamed as he launched at the chubby brunette. I quickly grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him back down to his chair. If I knew Cartmen, he'd press assault charges or something. Verbal attacking was the only thing I could let Kyle or myself do him, but neither of us said a word. We just sat there glaring at him. However, once I found my voice, I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cartmen. Is your dick so small that you have to accuse other people of being queer-os to make yourself feel like a man?" I asked him, smirk plastered on my face.

Eric shot me the sadistic kind of smile that only he could pull off.

"You sure you're not a queer-o, Keeenny?" He said. "You're little girlfriend Butters says otherwise..."

At that moment I lost it. I didn't care if he made fun of me for being poor, insulted my family, or even called me a 'queer-o', but he would not talk about Butters. I stood up slowly and looked him right in the eye. I wanted him to be scared of what I was going to do to him. I pounced on the fat lard and threw my fists as hard at Eric, hitting him wherever I could reach. Kyle, being the good friend he was, tried to pull me off 'em, but I was a lot stronger then Kyle. Everything was starting to blur. It was like I'd forgotten everything but the mere act of hitting Cartmen. I had to put him back in his place. Kyle told me later that my face was completely blank. I guess the math teacher is the one who had to drag me off of ol' Fartmen, but the next thing I remember is sitting in the principal's office and getting told that I couldn't come back to school for a week. I wasn't so excited about telling the Stotch's about this. I knew my own parents wouldn't give a fuck, but the Stotch's would be disappointed. And on top of that I knew Butters would be pissed too, but I had done it for him. Wasn't that a good reason? Of course, I wouldn't tell his parents the truth about why I did what I did, but I planed on telling Butters and asking him about what Eric had said.

Just as my thoughts were about to swallow me alive, the sound of a door opening made me stand up and flick my cigarette to the ground. A handful of kids came out from behind the school doors and they went their own ways, but the only two I cared about where Kyle and, of course, Butters. I walked over to them and smiled crookedly. Fakely. I was still pissed at Cartmen. Too pissed to really smile.

"How was class?" I asked them as we began to walk home. I took my boyfriend's hand in my own. Like I said, I'd already confessed to Kyle. It turned out he was gay like Butters. He had the hots for Stan. I always knew he did.

"Fine." Kyle said nervously answering my question.

Butters didn't say anything. I looked down at him, but he wasn't looking back. In fact, he was looking at the ground. I stopped in my tracks and inhaled, my face shifting into an animalistic glare that was directed at Kyle. He looked up.

"W-What, dude?" He demanded looking away from me.

"You told him!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry! Some other kid told him first! All I was doing was trying to make sure he knew what really happened!" The Jewish boy defended.

Butters looked up at me for the first time, a sad, questioning look on his face. "Oh, stop it fellas." He pleaded. "Kenny, we can talk about it l-later." He stuttered. He was nervous. Was he... Afraid of something? Oh right... I forgot to stop looking like an psychopath serial killer. I softened my expression.

"Fine..." I sighed. "Sorry, Ky."

"Whatever, dude." He replied. "Its cool. I'm gonna just walk ahead so you guys can talk it out."

That was the last thing I wanted to do right now. Nothing good could come from this.


	7. Chapter 7

So there we were, walking back to his parents' place. I already knew that something horrible was about to happen. I could feel it. It was like time itself was slowing down for me.

"Buttercup..." I started, biting my lip as I paused. He looked up at me again with a sad look that I knew too well. It was the same look he'd given me when I mentioned that I had a hangover. Shit. "You know that I don't let Cartmen get to me... But-"

Something happened then that I didn't know would or even could happen. Butters was the sweetest, most polite boy anyone could ever meet, so it shocked me that he cut me off. I even stopped walking for a moment.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke. You smell b-bad again. My parents are gonna be a-awful sore if you still smell like that by the t-time we get home." He mumbled, rubbing his knuckles together. I hadn't seen him do that since we were in sixth grade.

He was trying to change the subject. I stopped in the middle of the street and took both of his hands in mine, forcing him to be turned towards me. I wanted him to look at me when I explained today's events.

"I'll quit if you listen to me?" I pleaded. I knew he didn't wanna hear it right now, but it was eating away at me. I was scared. I had to make it stop. I had to make sure he knew why I had done what I had done. I didn't want to lose him over something as stupid as this. I had to let him know that I had done it for him. ...And I was going to try and quit anyways. But shh!

Butters looked like he was about to cry. "No you won't."

"Yea I will." I pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want..." I managed a smile and let his hand drop so that I could brush a lock of blond behind his ear. I kissed his cheek, sure no one was around to see. He was silent. I listened to his breathing for a few moments. It was nice.

"Okay. Eric was picking on me and Kyle and calling us gay. So I talked some shit right back like I always do. One of the things that I said was something about me not being gay, so he says 'that's not what your girlfriend, Butters said' in front of everyone... I lost it when he brought you into it... That's why I beat the shit outta 'em..." I sighed. "Because I don't want anyone talking shit about you."

"H-He said th-that?" Butters asked. once again doing his cute little knuckle thing. He wasn't telling me something. I just looked at him for a few moments. Waiting.

"Were w-we supposed to keep u-us a secret...?"

My stomach turned. He'd told Eric fucking Cartmen. Soon the whole school would know. No, the world! It was bad enough that everyone was going to know that I was dating a boy, but besides that, I was afraid that Butters could get hurt if people knew. I mean, the rednecks in this town could get pretty crazy. What if someone physically hurt him for being gay? Or what if everyone was fine with it? What if all the people I hung out with started hanging out with Butters? What if he ended up messing around with drugs and... God. I couldn't think about that anymore. I don't know what I would do if I lost him... See, Butters and I could move away some day and leave all the ass wholes behind, but if some one did something to him, or got him to try something, and he got hurt... I could never take that back. I could never make it go away. I grabbed the blond boy and held him against my chest protectively at the thought of some one hurting my Butters.

"You can't ever, ever, ever tell anyone in this town." I muttered into his innocent little ear. It was getting dark. The sun was almost completely behind the mountains and soon the animals (and freaks) would start running around. I ran my fingers through his hair and then let go of him, looking right into his ice blue eyes. "They won't understand... I mean, what if someone hurt you? What would I do?" I smiled weakly at him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Kenny... I won't t-tell anyone again..." He didn't seem upset about keeping our relationship a secret, witch was a really good thing, but he seemed upset about the whole telling Eric thing. I couldn't let him feel bad over this. I would have to talk to him some more, but I would wait until we were safe in his bedroom to do that. We needed to hurry home at the moment. I was used to dealing with dangerous people, but I wasn't going to expose Butters to them. So we walked home hand in hand, the cool, gentle breeze turning our cheeks and noses red.

center{Later at the Stotch's house}/center

Butters' dad bitched at me about the suspension thing over dinner. He said that I had a bright future ahead of me and I didn't need to set myself up for being put in jail or ending up and old drunk. He didn't know how much that had actually hurt. I'd been trying my entire life to not be like my dad, and yet here I was being like my dad. I was so angry at myself and I think Butters could tell. He didn't look me in the eye at dinner an he hardly talked to me. Probably didn't want to set me off. Even once we were in his bedroom he didn't say much to me. Finally, I decided to tell him what was wrong. I sighed.

"Butters..."

He didn't let me finish. Again. "I'm sorry, Kenny... About th-the w-whole Eric thing."

I shook my head. "I thought we already talked about that, baby?"

He didn't look at me. He didn't even speak to me. He just finished changing and crawled into bed. I fallowed.

"Buttercup, it doesn't matter anymore." I cooed as I wrapped my arms around him. "Whats done is done."

He was so warm and soft. I didn't understand why every girl wasn't after Butters. He was the closest to perfect that a human could get. "All we have to do is lie about it. No one will believe Cartmen over us." I twirled a strand of yellow around my finger.

Butters finally spoke. "I just don't want you to be unhappy, Kenny."

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at him trying to be as serious as I could possibly be.

"I know it sounds cheesy, but as long as I'm with you, I could never be unhappy... God that was gay..."

Butters laughed. I assume it was because of how cheesy that line had been. I meant it with all my heart, so it was a bit of a burn to be laughed at, but I think he understood how I felt. And he was laughing! He wasn't so upset anymore! So it was good enough for me. I smiled and rested next to him again, this time his blue eyes shining with his usual cheer.

"I love you, Kenny." He cooed before gingerly kissing my lips.

My heart fluttered every time he said that. He didn't say it too often, so it made it extra, extra special when he did. I knew it in my heart that I loved him too, but I could never bring myself to say it. I was so afraid that if I did that I would jinx our relationship. I think Butters knew that I loved him, but God, I wish I could have told him out loud. I kissed him with a little more force then had been used before and waited for him to close his eyes.

"G'night, baby." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Kenny."

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come to me too. But I was interrupted just as I was starting to drift off.

"Kenny..." The blond boy called quietly.

"Mmm?" I was too sleepy to use any real words. Like I said, it had been a long day.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and looked over at Butters. He looked concerned. Was he talking about how his dad had yelled at me at dinner? Oh, right! I was going to whine to him about that. "I'll be alright." I replied.

"Well, okay... I know how you are when it comes to your dad... And I know my dad didn't say anything about you're dad, but-"

I cut him off with a kiss, rubbing my hand gingerly up and down his arm. He was so, so soft... I just couldn't get over it. I detached my lips from his, only to brush them over his cheek. Then his collar bone. I kept going farther and farther down, leaving a trail of light pecks as I went. I finally found myself propped up on top of Butters, a hand running up and down his side and my lips pressed against his waist. Some how Butters had lost his shirt.

I looked up at him and laughed gently. "I guess I got a little carried away." I confessed.

"M-me too." He breathed with half lidded eyes, his arms thrown back behind his head submissively.

I grabbed his hands and pulled them back down before I ended up jumping him. "Sorry." I said again, as I flomped back down beside him.

A few moments passed.

"Kenny... Do you want to... Do that? With me?" He asked, sleepily.

My eyes widened. I was still trying to accept the facts that Butters was a boy and that I was in love with him! Now he wanted to have sex? What was I gunna do?

"I..." I couldn't speak. I had to just breathe for a few moments. "I don't know if we're ready..."

I sounded retarded. I don't know if we're ready? What the hell! But I guess it was true. Even if Butters was ready, I wasn't. I needed time to take it all in. For once in my life I wanted to take it slow.

"Yea... I don't think we are yet either." Was the boy's reply.

I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his little nose. Nothing more was said that night, but there was so much going on in my head. I didn't get to sleep until about 4:00am.


	8. Chapter 8

Butters made me keep my promise. The one I'd made about smoking. I hadn't had a cigarette in almost two fucking weeks. I was way bitchier then normal. Even to Butters when I got to see him at school. See, I wasn't allowed to go over to his house and he wasn't allowed to hang out with me for two weeks. It was his dad's way of grounding me. Anyways, if I didn't watch myself I would take his head off for nothing. Thankfully, he was forgiving. He understood that it wasn't easy to quit cold turkey. If I would yell at him, he would hug me. It was adorable to be honest.

It had been a while since I'd had sex too. A long while. I woke up in my own room one day and suddenly had to break out the Playboys. I can't understand why I never felt like I had to... Ya know... At Butters' house. He really was so much different then any girl I had ever dated.

Like I said before, as punishment for beating up Eric, Mr. Stotch grounded me. From his house. And he told me that I had to apologize to Eric. But the misses talked to him about how he's not my real dad and turns out I don't have to say a word to ol' Fartmen! But I couldn't see Butters. It was one of the most horrible weeks I'd ever had. I would have gotten on my knees and suck Cartmen's balls to see Butters again. Ya, know. Outside of school. Where we could kiss.

I was heading over to his house now since it was Friday again and I was no longer 'grounded'. The second the Stotch's house was in site I ran for the doorbell. Mrs. Stotch opened the door.  
"Well hello, Kenny." She chimed with a smile. I could tell she missed me.  
"Heh Mzziz Stch!" I replied as I pulled my orange hood back from my head. "Its been a while."  
"Well, Butters is up in his room. He's been waiting for you all day! So why don't you join him?"  
I nodded and she let me into the house. I waved at Mr. Stotch, who was sitting on the sofa watching the news, and bolted upstairs. I didn't bother knocking on Butter's door. I just flung it open and threw it behind me so that his parents couldn't see me pounce on him.  
"Kenny!" He squealed in a surprised and delighted voice.  
I pinned him down on the bed and smothered him with kisses. He giggled and I couldn't help but smile. Once I calmed down a bit, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and squeezed, my lips grazing over his cheek and neck. I'd missed him and his lips so much. I could hardly control myself.  
"I missed you too!" The boy exclaimed as if he'd read my mind.  
"I was going crazy..." I muttered desperately into his neck. I felt like an animal. We were quiet for a few moments. The only sound I could here was the sound of his breath. His heart beat. It made my own heart flutter wildly. I didn't understand what was going on. I mean, my dick had let me know plenty of times when I wanted to fuck someone, but this time was different. This time, it was like my heart was telling me that I wanted to... No. I could never use the word 'fuck' here. My heart was telling me I wanted him. Needed him. Was this... Love? Real love?  
"Butters..." I sighed into his innocent little ear.  
I closed my eyes and I nuzzled my face against his neck. His sent was so sweet, he looked so innocent, and his skin felt so soft on mine. I thought I was going to go insane. My heart felt like it was floating right out of my chest. And then he ran his fingers through my hair. I moaned loudly, like a submissive little bitch. Butters clapped his hand over my mouth.  
"Shhh!" He demanded.  
I licked his fingers. His jaw dropped and his eyes started to glaze over as he watched me. I grinned and pushed my bangs out of my face while pulling away from him. A trail of saliva ran from his ring finger to my mouth.  
"K-K-Kenny~" He cooed. "We can't do that... Not now."  
I was glad he said that. Now I had a reason to resist the urge to jump on him. I sat up, my heart slowing down.  
"I know." I muttered. "I'm sorry. I just... Missed you alot." I held my hand to the back of my neck and grinned crookedly. "I don't want to until you want to anyways." I was serious about that. There was no way I was going to seriously lay a finger on him (despite the way I had just been acting) until he proved to me that he was ready. I was really uncomfortable with taking his virginity as it was. Hell, I didn't know that I was even 'ready'. But I had to act like I was for his sake. I didn't want him thinking that I didn't, ya know, want him too.  
"Well, I-I was thinking about that while you were gone..." He said, looking away from me. He cheeks were turning red. "And I-I recon that its t-time for us to... D-Do t-t-that..."  
I wanted to slam my face into my palm. He was trying to make this hard, wasn't he? 'No we can't now, but I want to~' I mean, really? It was all I could do not to take him right then and there. My body was ready, my heart was ready, but my mind... I just couldn't understand why I wanted this so badly. I guess that's what scared me so much.  
"Well, baby-"  
"I was thinking we could tomorrow or day after actually... My parents are gunna be gone."  
I was going to say something like 'Well, baby, we don't have to just yet. We have all the time in the world.' (Cheesy, right?) But after he said that I could hardly speak. I was so confused. What was I supposed to do? I wanted him so bad and he said that he wanted me too, but I was still afraid! My mouth opened a few times like I was going to say something, but all those times, not one word came out. I took a few moments and thought to myself. Just as I was about to make up my mind, Butters interrupted my thoughts.  
"Wh-Whats wrong, Kenny?" He asked in his soft, high voice.  
I turned to him in a daze. "Nothing... I... I just can't decide if I want to or not..."  
"Oh..."  
"Not cause I don't want to or anything... Its just that I..." I couldn't finish. I was too confused for the words to come out right. I was going to make him cry if I didn't say this exactly right.  
"Its just that you what?" The sweet boy demanded.  
"I want you to be ready."  
"Kenny!" He protested. "I'm ready!"  
"How can you be sure?" I protested right back. I was pussying out. Why couldn't I tell him that I was scared?  
"Now, Kenny, I fell in love with you a long time ago. I've been ready since you asked me if I wanted to be your boyfriend!"  
I jolted. That word still made me uncomfortable. After a few moments of thinking, I sighed.  
"Alright." I said. I had no more excuses. "You win... But promise me that you'll tell me if you don't want to! Even if we're seconds away from actually... Ya know. Doing it." Of course he didn't know. Knowing Butters, he probably didn't even know how two guys could have sex.  
He nodded anyways. "I promise."  
The boy leaned over and kissed my lips gingerly. I deepened it almost instantly, holding his face to mine by his cheeks. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was so sure that tomorrow night I was going to wake up from a dream and everything would just go back to how it was. But I stilled hopped that I wouldn't.

I spent the night at his house. We stayed up forever just talking about nothing. Every moment with Butters was like a treasure to me. And I know that sounds gay, but I really meant it. He made my life happy. He took every shred of pain from my heart and replaced it with butterflies and all just because he was there smiling at me. Wrapping myself up in his arms was never good enough. Truthfully, I wanted to wrap myself up inside of his very being. I can't explain the emotion, but if you've ever been in love, like really in love, then you know what I mean.


	9. Chapter 0

We stood outside and waved goodbye to his parents like two good little boys. I was beyond happy that they trusted me with their house and their son. I really thought that Mr. Stotch would make me go home while they were away after the fight at school and all.  
"You ready?" Butters cooed in my ear the moment his parents were out of site.  
"If that all you ever think about, Butters?. Is that the only reason you like me?" I joked. I couldn't believe that I, of all people, was nervous. And even worse, Butters wasn't nervous at all. I had been with so many girls before that I couldn't go hardly anywhere without seeing at least one slut I'd banged at some time or another, and yet I was about to piss myself because Butters wanted me to do it with him. The boy took my hands and dragged me back into the house. He was ready. I could tell. The look on his face was so lustful that I could almost smell it in the air. I shivered and my heart fluttered like it had last night. I exhaled. It was just sex. I had to tell myself that over and over again. But it wasn't 'just sex' at all. This was something more.

I soon found myself in Butters' bedroom. He let go of my hands and walked over to the bed. I turned around and locked the door.  
"You don't have to do that ya know." He said. "There's no one here but us."  
"Yea, right now. But what if they forgot something and come back?"  
Butters cocked his head. "Jee, I guess you're right."  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe if I talked he wouldn't be in the mood anymore. Maybe we wouldn't have to do it after all.  
"So how was your... Day?" That was a stupid question. I had been with him all day.  
"Kenny!" He demanded. "Please don't. I've been waiting a long time for this... For you..."  
God he knew what he was doing. He had to. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. I rubbed my hands up and down and began to kiss him. He sighed quietly after a few moments. I slid my hands up his sides and under his shirt. His skin was so soft and warm. I ran my thumbs over his nipples and he cried out quietly, his voice muffled by my kiss. The more I rubbed the little nubs, the louder he got. I stopped kissing him so that I could hear him better. I looked down at his face and my heart stopped. His cheeks were red, his mouth hung open as he panted, and he could hardly keep his eyes open.  
"Does it feel good?" I asked him softly as I slid his shirt up over his head.  
He nodded and tugged at my shirt. I took it off too.

Last night I had been ready for this. A while ago I had been more afraid of this then a little boy is afraid of the monsters under his bed. And now... It was a mixture of both.

I pushed Butters gently so that he would sit on the bed. I helped him lose his pants before I crawled on top of him, pinning the boy down wit one arm as I loosened my own pants.  
"Are you sure you still wanna do this?" I asked letting go of the small wrists I held over my soon-to-be-lover's head.  
My answer was Butters pulling me into a kiss by my hair. I gladly kissed him back, beginning to rub his sides again. Up and down, up and down, up and down. With each time, I rubbed a little harder and he moaned a little louder. I could hardly stand it anymore. I was so hard. I grabbed him even though his underwear was still on. Butters nearly screamed. He was hard too. Maybe harder then me. I grinned and pulled his Hello Kitty panties down slowly. Once they were on the ground with the rest of our clothes, I took his member gently in my hand.  
"Try to hold on until I'm ready too, alright?" I pleaded gently, using the softness of my voice to make up for grabbing him. I didn't want this to be rough sex, I wanted this to be... Like... Love making, for lack of a less retarded term. "That way we can do it together."  
I pumped up and down a few times and then I paused. I sat down, my lover's legs wrapped around my waist. I bent over slowly and sighed bravely before I ran my tongue from the bottom to the top of his shaft and then over the tip. He shivered and took in a deep breath.  
"Kenny..." He cooed. "Kenny, I can't take it anymore... Please..."  
I was nervous again. I didn't want to be inside him. What if he didn't like it? What would I do? I closed my eyes and just sat there. A few moments passed by. I don't know what I though was going to happen, but what ever it was that was supposed to save me never did. Butters sat up and grabbed my shoulders. I opened my eyes.  
"You can't do all that to me and then not have sex with me." He teased, panting still. He ran his fingers through my hair and then pulled me close, my chin ending up on his shoulder.  
"Feel my heart, Kenny..." He cooed. He took my hand and placed it on his chest. I did feel his heart. And under that soft, virgin skin it was racing. I felt my own heart leave my chest. It seemed to just float away. My mind, body and my very being was filled with that strange, airy feeling from last night. It was almost like being high.  
"I need you..." Butters pleaded.  
I gently caressed his face and pressed my lips against his. "I need you too..."  
He laid down again, grinning and looking a mess. A perfect little mess. I smiled back. I was ready. We were ready.

Butters went through his nightstand drawer and found a bottle of lube he'd gotten last week. I wondered who he'd went with to buy it. I coated my fingers with the liquid. I didn't put my fingers inside him yet, but in stead rubbed his entrance gently. Butters threw back his head and let out a sigh of pleasure. I felt myself get harder. At this rate, Butters was going to make me explode before we even had sex! I pushed one finger in. He seemed to take it just fine, so I put in two. He groaned in pain. Shit.  
"You want me to stop?" I offered.  
"N-No." He replied, teeth gritted. "I'm fine."  
I moved my fingers in and out and in and out and soon enough Butters was enjoying himself again. So I put in one more finger. He screamed this time. I took them all out.  
"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, bending over to kiss him.  
He shook his head. "No, no! Put them back in!"  
I opened my mouth to protest, but I decided it would be better to just do what he wanted. I put all three fingers back in at once. However, this time I kissed him to distract him from the pain. It was alot more quiet this way. A few moments passed and I was still fingering him. Actually, I had found that special spot inside of him that made him moan like an animal. I could hardly keep myself from taking him right then.  
"Butters..." I cooed gingerly, my lips grazing his collar bone. "Are you ready for me to be inside you?"  
He nodded, not being able to say a word through all the panting.  
I pulled my fingers out of him and doused my member with lubricant. I knew this was going to hurt worse then then my fingers ever would, but he wanted this. I wanted this. He would be moaning in pleasure instead of pain not long after anyways. I had to believe that.  
"The big moment..." I muttered to myself. I took a deep breath and pushed my way in.  
Once the tip had popped in, I held still for a moment. Butters let out a moan that sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to make him do it again.  
"So it doesn't hurt so bad?" I asked, caressing his burning cheek in my hand. I wanted to make sure he was okay.  
He shook his head. "I'm fine..." He breathed. "It felt... Good..."  
I grinned. All the nervousness left my sweat covered body and only the good kind of butterflies were left. I began to move little by little and it wasn't long before we were doing it. We were actually having sex. Butters called out my name as I went deeper and deeper into him. I kissed every inch of him the I could reach. I breathed at the same time he did. It was like we were one person. One beautiful, beautiful person. I'd never felt like this when having sex before. It was like I was pure for once in my life. It was like I wasn't even on earth anymore. It was just me and Butters in our own perfect world.  
"Kenny~" He cried. "I don't think I can take it much longer!"  
"I'm almost there, baby..." I replied, huffing like crazy. He felt so good. I was so close... So close... "Are you ready, Buttercup?" I asked as I took hold of his member again.  
Butters began to cry out so loudly. It was beautiful. "Kenny~!" He sighed deeply. And then everything went pure white. No, it wasn't even white. It was like... I could see nothing and everything all at once. There was nothing in my vision but this blinding light, and somehow I could look straight at it. I released inside of him and felt the same warm substance splatter all over my chest. I heard Butter's orgasmic cries. they were the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. This moment was something I would never forget as long as I lived.

I don't know exactly what happened after that. I found myself suddenly back in the real world; Butters panting wildly and his eyes fluttering closed. It seemed like I'd worn him out. I grinned.  
"I'm sorry, Buttercup." I joked, collapsing beside the boy.  
"I love you, Kenny." Was all he managed to say.  
"I... I l-love you too..." I breathed. I looked over at my lover. I looked right into his perfect, blue eyes. He was smiling ear to ear and trying to stay awake. I laughed softly. Its okay if you pass out. I offered. Just this once. But the boy shook his head.  
"I-I'll be f... f-fine." He panted.  
I pulled him over closer to me so that his head could rest on my shoulder. There was really nothing either of us could do but lay there and the sun was just starting to set. The only way this moment could have been more beautiful would have been if Butters gave himself to me somewhere more romantic; like a field, or a beach, or... No. Ya know what? It was beautiful just the way it had happened and more then perfect. I wouldn't change a thing. I ran the back of my hand down my lover's cheek gently.  
"Ya know... I was really scared at first..." I said, catching my breath.  
He didn't reply.  
"Butters~?" I cooed looking over at him. He was asleep. I smiled and watched the last bit of sunlight leave his face. There was no denying it now; he was my everything.


	10. Chapter 9

AA T

Bunny: Chap. 9

by ~maddierxwr

Six days had passed since Butters and I had 'done it' and I couldn't be happier. Our relationship started to feel way more like a relationship and less like a forbidden love. He sat with my friends and I at lunch now, we spent our breaks and free periods together (alone), and I didn't care if people watched me get into his mom's (or dad's depending on who picked us up that day) car. All I wanted was for him to be close to me as much as possible. On top of all that, I'd told Butters that I love him! I couldn't wait to say it again.

At the moment, I was sitting in my last class just waiting for the bell to ring. It was the weekend and Butters had decided to let me in on the fact that we had plans. Five more minutes to go.  
"Somewhere you have to be, Mr. McCormick?" My teacher demanded.  
I sighed. "Yea, actually. So if you could hurry up, that would be great."  
"Do you want detention?"  
"Not really..."  
"Then stop being a smart ass!"  
I just kept quiet. I really couldn't afford detention today. Besides, class was almost over. I laughed on the inside. If Butters would have been in this class, I would have gotten yelled at when we got home. God, it was so cute when he was mad at me. He would scowl so hard, but his face was just too adorable for me to take him seriously. I would just smile at him and do what ever he wanted. I remember a few weeks ago when I got detention for smart assing, he called me once school was over (he had to run and catch his ride, so there was no time to scold me face to face) and started screaming.  
"There's gunna be heck to pay when you get home, Kenny McCormick! Heck, I tell you! And my parents are gunna be awful sore when they pick me up all by myself."  
I told him I was sorry, and then snickered to myself once we'd hung up.

The bell rang and brought me out of my memories. The first thing I noticed was that I was wearing this giddy grin. I probably looked high to everyone around me. The thought made me smile even more. I jumped up from my desk and bolted out the door. I ran down a few halls, a few teachers yelled at me, and finally I got to the parking lot where everyone got picked up. I searched around for my sweet little Butters for a few moments until I finally found him. He was just coming out of the building. I darted over to him, scooping him up in my arms once I'd reached him.  
"Hi." I cooed.  
"Hello."  
He didn't sound very happy. Ugg. "What's wrong?"  
The boy shook his blond head. "Oh, nothin'." His head was hung, so I couldn't really see his eyes. I hung my head a little and looked up so that I could fix that problem. Something really was wrong. His eyes gave it away. He wasn't crying or anything, so I assumed it wasn't that bad. He looked scared. I couldn't help but to wonder if Cartmen had done something to him.  
"Tell me." I ordered gently.  
"Its nothin'... I just don't feel good."  
I held his face to my chest and kissed his head. I'd forgotten that people could see us.  
"I'm sorry, baby." I cooed. "It'll be okay. You're mom will be here to get us soon." That seemed to make it even worse. He started to shake a little. Like Tweek.  
"Once we get home I'll lay down with you... And we always have those plans to look forward too."  
Butters shook even harder. What was I doing wrong?  
"Baby, did someone do something to you?" I asked him.  
He shook his head.  
"Then what are you afraid of?" I was getting kind of angry. Not at Butters, but at the situation. It was one of the worst feelings in the world to know that someone you cared about was hurting and there was nothing you could do about it.  
"N-Nothin'!"  
"Butters, you're shaking like a leaf." I wasn't going to take no for an answer anymore. He was starting to make me scared.

Just then, Mrs. Stotch pulled up. I sighed and walked over to the car.  
"I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong." I muttered in my boyfriend's ear.  
I put him in the back seat and climbed in after him. He rested his head in my lap.  
"He's sick." I said quietly to Mrs. Stotch.  
"Oh, well I'm glad you were there to take care of him." She replied as she began to drive away from the school.  
Yea, I wish... I thought. I began to run my fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

The ride home wasn't the best of car rides. The whole time I worried and watched as Butters slept. I knew that something was wrong. I would have to pry it out of him later. Once we finally made it home, I shook Butters gently so he'd let me up, then lifted him out of the car and took him up to his room.

I yanked the sheets down with one hand and then set him down, kissing his baby soft cheek. I got him a pair of pj pants and and one of my T-shirts (I couldn't find one of his that wasn't dirty or like... Form fitting, I guess is the word. And nobody wants to wear tight clothes when they don't feel good).  
"Please talk to me, Butters." I begged as I helped him change.  
He sighed. "I-I'll be fine. I just started thinking about something t-too much and it made me all s-scared."  
I brushed blond behind his ear. "You don't have to be scared. I'm here. Anybody or anything you're scared of has to get passed me first." I held out my hand and smacked my palm with the back of my other hand.  
Butters giggled and I grinned.  
"So tell me, Butters. What's bothering you?"  
The boy laid down and falling to my knees, I rested my chin on his bed, waiting for an answer.  
"I..." He started. "I wanted to tell my parents today... About me and y-you."  
I was at a loss for words. I couldn't believe he didn't even ask me first! Unless this was him asking me. Still, there was no way in hell that we were telling ANYONE. Especially his parents. I opened my mouth to express my thoughts to the smaller boy, but he cut me off.  
"Aw, please, Kenny?" He begged.  
What the fuck? How did he know what I was thinking? "No fucking way!" I replied instantly without a thought. I felt a bit bad for snapping at him, but I wasn't going to back down on this. What if they stopped letting me sleep over? Or worse! What if they stopped letting me over at all?  
Butters' face was plastered with a pathetic pout. I couldn't help but to soften up a bit. Damn it. I sighed heavily and moved my face closer to his, sure that he was going to plead his case at any moment. And sure enough...  
"Kenny, my parents won't be mad or anything. Dang it, my dad is a bisexual! He won't care if me and you are-"  
"Shhh~" I put a finger to his lips. I still couldn't handle that word out loud. I could be cool with the fact that Butters was gay, that I was his boyfriend, that I was in love with him, and even that I was a little bisexual. However, I wouldn't accept that I was gay. I couldn't be. I sighed deeply again. I didn't have any good reason to say no. Aside from the fact that I was scared shitless. "Fine." I muttered. "But don't say I didn't warn you when you're dad doesn't let me sleep in your room anymore." I stood up and extended my arm toward my small, blond lover.  
Butters stared at my hand, a confused look on his angle face. "...R-R-Right now?"  
I nodded. "Mhmm; right now. C'mon." And the boy took my hand.


End file.
